


Kennst du das Land, wo die Zitronen blüh'n

by poliglot



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot





	Kennst du das Land, wo die Zitronen blüh'n

Знаешь ли край, где лимоны цветут,  
В тёмной листве апельсины растут,  
С лазурных небес веет лёгкий зефир,  
Обвевает древеса эфир.  
Туда! Туда, мой любимый, хочу  
Я умчаться с тобой поутру.  
Знаешь ли дом? Лишь руины в нём.  
Там сверкает палата, блестя.  
Своды мрамора мне говорят по весне:  
Что с тобой сотворили, дитя?  
Туда! И в эту скромную обитель  
С тобой хочу пойти, мой покровитель  
Знаешь гору и облачный мост?  
Нас туманная даль влечёт.  
В той пещере дракон. Он непрост:  
Там смертельный поток течёт.  
И дорога туда нас ведёт.  
Ах, отец, сними свой гнёт!

Kennst du das Land, wo die Zitronen blüh'n,  
Im dunkeln Laub die Goldorangen glüh'n,  
Ein sanfter Wind vom blauen Himmel weht  
Die Myrte still und hoch der Lorbeer steht,  
Kennst du ihn wohl? Dahin! Dahin!  
Möcht' ich mit dir, o mein Geliebter, zieh'n.  
Kennst du das Haus? Auf Säulen’ ruht sein Dach,  
Es glänzt der Saal, es schimmert das Gemach,  
Und Marmorbilder stehn und seh'n mich an:  
Was hat man dir, du armes Kind, getan?  
Kennst du es wohl? Dahin! Dahin!  
Möcht ich mit dir, o mein Beschützer, zieh'n.  
Kennst du den Berg und seinen Wolkensteg?  
Das Maultier sucht im Nebel seinen Weg;  
In Höhlen wohnt der Drachen alte Brut;  
Es stürzt der Fels und über ihn die Flut.  
Kennst du ihn wohl? Dahin! Dahin!  
Geht unser Weg! O, Vater, laß uns zieh'n!


End file.
